


out of love

by windwhisper



Series: affection without labels [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: F/M, something i thought of the other day combined with something i've been thinking about recently, this isn't exactly fluff but it's not sad either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: Sonic and Amy have a conversation about falling in and out of love, dancing around their own questionable relationship status in the process.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: affection without labels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	out of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nina%21).



> Guess who made the questionable decision of reading all the Sonic IDW comics the other day? Yeah, that'd be me. Here we are, though, as I've been compelled to write - and wow, I never thought I'd seriously write something like this down, let alone let myself post it. But it's 2020, cringe culture is dead and if I want to write Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose in a weird in-between not-dating sort of relationship then who's going to stop me?
> 
> As for how they got onto this conversation topic in the first place... Eh, I'll leave that up to you.
> 
> That said, please forgive me if this is ooc or just seems odd - the subject matter is something I've been thinking about lately, and I guess you could sort of call it a vent fic, though the venting came before I wrote it for the most part.

Amy Rose sighs deeply, resting her head on her companion's shoulder. He doesn't move away, or even say anything to acknowledge that she's done it - it's strange that she doesn't find it strange anymore. That she's not even thinking about it, really, because even that lack of strangeness is more a passive observation in the back of her mind than it is anything else.

"I don't get it," she complains, because she _doesn't_. It doesn't make sense to her, that someone could so easily fall _out_ of love.

 _In_ love, certainly. She'd more or less fallen at first sight, after all, and she'd never looked back after that - though maybe that had more to do with their situations at the time than anything else. It was a long time ago, anyway, and comparatively irrelevant as anything more than an origin story or a fond memory.

But for it to work the same in reverse? That doesn't make any sense at all.

"It's simple, isn't it?" said companion asks in return. He shrugs when she lifts her head to shoot him a confused glance. "Not everyone loves the same way you do. Pretty sure you don't need _me_ to tell you that."

Amy gestures for him to continue, not having expected him to actually have much of an opinion on the matter. "Well, no. Of course not. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Sonic taps his chin, seemingly thinking of how to phrase what he wants to say. "To you, love is one thing - this _huge, all-encompassing_ thing - and it doesn't ever _stop_ , it just sort of keeps on going. Does that sound about right?"

She nods slowly, because it's surprisingly accurate. When had he gotten such a good read on her, anyway? Unless it was something she'd said in one of her many tangents once upon a time, which wasn't entirely out of the question...

Still, a different thought captured her attention. "Kind of like you, in that sense," she muses, wondering if it's simply coincidence or some sort of cosmic poetry that her love so closely resembles the object of it.

He coughs quietly and looks away after she says that, and all she catches when she looks over at him is the tiniest hint of red on his face. "A-anyway," he mutters, carrying on as if she'd said nothing at all. "That's what love is to _you_. To someone else, though, it might be like… A roller coaster. You know, like the ones at Twinkle Park? And maybe it gets stuck at the top, before it drops off..."

"Now _that_ takes me back," she muses. It's nostalgic, a little, though less so than it might have been now that she's reached a point in her life where they can sit together like this, where they can have this conversation. The metaphor is momentarily lost in the resurfaced memories, but she doesn't exactly mind. It's a little awkward, sure, to remember what she was like back then - but she's grown since, and she can take pride in that.

Sonic snorts, no doubt remembering the same thing she is in a different light. "Right. And if you looked at someone else entirely, maybe it's like a storm - it doesn't necessarily end, but it moves from one place to another. Or the Chaos Emeralds - something to search for, but not something you can keep."

"Interesting metaphors," she notes, having leaned against his side again without even noticing somewhere around Twinkle Park. "Should I be reading something into that first one? With Twinkle Park and the roller coaster?"

"Absolutely not," he says immediately, too quick for her to believe he's being entirely genuine, and she laughs in return. She'll let it go, at least for now - she's learned over the years that there's always going to be a _later_ , a _next time_ , when Sonic is involved. And waiting longer to bring it up again will make his face when she finally does that much more priceless. "So, is all this making sense yet?"

"I'm not sure," she teases. "You might have to spell it out for me." Then, shaking her head, she speaks seriously: "No, I really do think I get what you're getting at here. Different people love differently, and some people don't just love one person for forever, right?"

Sonic nods. "Actually, I'd go so far as to say most don't. You're more the exception than the rule."

"But that brings up a different question entirely," she notes, not quite noticing the way he fixes his gaze on her face as she moves again, shifting her weight off of him and leaning away. " _Why_?"

" _Why_ , huh?"

"Yeah. Like... Why do we have people who feel that all-encompassing sort of love and people who don't, and people who fall out of love as easily as they fall into it? It doesn't seem fair. Almost like we're just meant to be miserable."

"Your guess is as good as mine, I guess." This time she definitely notices his expression, a curious frown on his face as he regards her. "But you're not miserable right now, are you?"

"Of course not," she shakes her head. "I can't possibly be miserable when I'm with you, can I?"

"Ah," he replies. "What about when I'm gone, though? Are you miserable then?"

She elbows him. "If I didn't know any better, Sonic, I'd say it's almost like you _want_ me to be upset."

"Trust me, Amy. _No one_ wants you to be upset," he says matter-of-factly. "I was just curious. Cause if you're not miserable now, then why would you say something like that?"

"There was a time before now, wasn't there? There might be a time after, too. I don't know if I could take that," she admits. She leans against him again, seeking comfort against her better judgment, and she takes it as a small victory that he doesn't move away.

It's the closest they've ever come to openly acknowledging the not-quite-relationship they've found themselves in. It's impressive, really, how long they've danced around the subject. 

It's not like they haven't been aware of the shift in their dynamic, but they've had their reasons for not discussing it - at least, she's assuming Sonic has a reason until he proves her wrong. As for her own, well…

The whole thing feels delicate, still. Like something that threatens to break under stress and send whatever it is they are or aren't or _might_ be crashing down.

But he asks, and so she gives her honest answer, because she doesn't want to lie to him. Not now, especially.

There's a silence afterward, and she wonders if that's it. If she's broken something that didn't quite exist in the first place, all in the name of honesty.

After the longest minute and a half of her life, he leans some of his own weight against hers. It's enough of an answer for now, at least, and they stand there in silence for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking, lately, about different types of love. How some people are ride-or-die from start to finish, and some just... Aren't. That's kinda where this came from. I was feeling introspective, thinking about some stuff regarding a relatively recent breakup, and I came to the conclusion that I was pretty much incapable of falling out of love. Not sure where these ideas intersected in my mind, though, since I've had the whole "questionable relationship status" thing in my mind for longer - there may or may not be more of that coming, if I can think of ideas I actually want to write out.


End file.
